Mike Goes to the Ghoul School
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Mike goes with Shaggy, Scooby, Scrappy, and Brianna with Cindy and Maggie along for the ride to Ms. Grimwood's Finishing School for Girls as gym teachers and assistants, which is revealed to be not a normal school, but has monster students.
1. Chapter 1

A van was driving down a road as it was raining and there was lightning. Inside the van, there was the Megaville League rookies Cindy and Maggie, and there was Mike Mazinsky with Scooby and Shaggy as they drove, with their friend, Brianna Smith.

"Like, thanks for coming with us for this job, guys," Shaggy smiled to the girls. "Scoob and I really appreciate it."

"Of course, Shaggy," Brianna smiled. "You know I love hanging out with you guys. You're like brothers to me."

"Re roo?" Scooby asked with a smile.

"Of course, Scooby, you're my doggy brother." Brianna giggled, hugging the Great Dane.

"Thanks for letting us come too, Brianna." Mike smiled.

"Yeah, even if Cindy's afraid of the dark." Maggie laughed at the girl sitting across from her.

Cindy glared at her. "Stop it, Maggie! I'm not afraid of the dark!"

"You're afraid of everything, butt monkey..." Maggie smirked, loving to torture the poor girl.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Mike glared at the girls. "Don't make me go wolf on you two!"

"Like, not while I'm driving, Mike..." Shaggy smiled nervously.

"Yes, Shaggy." Mike nodded.

"Hey, don't forget about me!" the pup came up.

"Scrappy!" Cindy beamed, hugging him.

Maggie glanced at her. "You LIKE Scrappy?"

"He's cute..." Cindy pouted.

"The lady is right, ya know!" Scrappy laughed.

Shaggy kept driving the best he could, the wipers hitting the rain so he could see where he was going, but had trouble. "Zoinks! I can't see through this windshield!"

Scooby tried to take a look, but was having the same trouble.

"Tell me why we're here again..." Maggie groaned to Cindy.

"Because, I invited Mike, Lu, and Og, but Lu wanted Manny to meet her family and Og's with Lilo to the international hula show in Oahu." Brianna explained, shoving her slightly, she didn't like it when Maggie would be a bully.

"Lame..." Maggie rolled her eyes.

"You say one more bad thing, and I'll give ya a kick of action!" Mike threatened.

Shaggy whined, he was anxious about driving any further. "Maybe I shouldn't have taken this new job..."

"Don't be silly, Shaggy!" Scrappy spoke up. "You'll make a great gym teacher! And I'll make a great assistant! See? I've been working out!" He grabbed the weight in the back of the van with the girls and was able to lift it.

"Yay, Scrappy!" Cindy clapped for him.

'At least somebody likes the little guy...' Brianna thought to herself.

Scrappy was stumbling though and landed to the doors, making them bust open and he nearly fell out of the van.

"Rappy!" Scooby cried for his nephew.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy was scared for that reason too.

"Keep going, Shaggy!" Maggie yelled with a wicked laugh. "I always wanted to see that puppy as roadkill!"

Mike hit the back of her head, glaring at her. "I warned you!"

Scrappy didn't seem to worried. "Whee! This is great for building up my shoulder muscles!"

Scooby grabbed the puppy's feet as he held onto the weight. "Rappy, ret ro!"

"Anything you say, Uncle Scooby." Scrappy agreed, then let go of the weight as Scooby pulled him back into the van.

The weight crashed into the road and Scooby fell back against the exercise equipment with Scrappy on his stomach.

"Darn..." Maggie mumbled, she wanted to see Scrappy die.

"Gee, Uncle Scooby, are you ready to work out too?" Scrappy smiled.

"Ruh-uh..." Scooby shook his head, in slight pain.

Another lightning strike came as Shaggy continued to drive the van to the school they had to go to.

"So, this is an all girl's school, right, Shag?" Brianna asked.

"That's right, I'm ready for it!" Shaggy nodded.

Maggie snorted, rolling her eyes. "Please tell me it isn't St. Rita's Prepatory School..."

"What's that?" Cindy asked.

"It's a girl's boarding school where all the girls are drooling monkey zombies who talk about sharing, their feelings, and picking flowers," Maggie stuck her tongue out. "I got sent there once... Luckily I got out of the bus before anyone could see me."

"I know that place," Brianna spoke up. "Wally Beatles from the Kids Next Door got sent there from his parents and they tried to turn him into a girl!"

"Yeah, right..." Maggie rolled her eyes.

"No, really, it's true." Mike insisted.

"Yeah, I heard about it too." Cindy nodded in agreement.

"Like, don't worry, guys, it isn't St. Rita's," Shaggy smiled reassuringly. "It's some kind of Finishing School... I'll know it when I see it."

"In the mean time, I'll check the glove conpartment," Scrappy looked down and took out some food. "Hey, there's a sandwich!"

Shaggy took it with a smile and bit into it. He swallowed it, but looked disgusted. "Yuck!"

"Well, I'll be," Brianna sounded shocked, which of course she was. "Never thought I'd live to see the day Shaggy Rogers turn down food!"

"It's not that, Brianna," Shaggy took a closer look to the sandwich, he let the bread go and realized what was in the sandwich. "Like, anyone for a road map on rye?"

"Go eat, Cindy!" Maggie shoved the girl with glasses forward.

Cindy grunted and sighed.

Scrappy took the map with a smile. "I put it there for safe keeping, Shaggy."

"Some safe spot, Rover..." Maggie glared at the puppy.

The lightning kept bolting and the rain grew heavy as they continued to go in the van. Finally, Scrappy pointed out their destination. It was the school they were supposed to go to. However, the gate read: GALOWAY MILITARY SCHOOL.

"That can't be right!" Cindy adjusted her glasses.

"Like, we're looking for Ms. Grimwood's Finishing School for Girls!" Shaggy added, now he knew the name of the school.

"Oh, that's right next door!" Scrappy pointed to the other school.

Shaggy was startled by the sight of the school. "Like, looks like they're going home, we'll come back some other time!"

"Reah!" Scooby agreed.

"Aw, come on, you guys, you've faced dangers worse than this!" Mike spoke up. "Zombies, witches, ghosts... This can't be that bad!"

"I think we should go back, maybe my parents thought it'd be a bad night to come here..." Cindy smiled nervously herself.

The gate doors opened by themselves.

"See, guys?" Scrappy looked ahead. "I knew they'd be expecting us!"

Brianna nodded. "Drive ahead, Shaggy."

Shaggy sighed, doing as she said, driving through the gates. When they got in, the gates closed behind them, Shaggy having trouble seeing. However, Scooby got on top of the van and cleared the windows with his tail.

"Wow, there's even a moat!" Cindy gasped.

"Yeah, but no drawbridge." Mike added.

Scooby looked and yelped. Shaggy stopped the van by the water, making Scooby fly over to the door and get squashed.

"That's my Uncle Scooby!" Scrappy cheered. "Always wanting to get there before everyone else!"

A white hand came out and grabbed Scooby by his collar and shook him until he was back to normal.


	2. Chapter 2

"Great, now I'm gonna be smelling wet dog the whole time we're over there..." Maggie looked angry and randomly kicked Cindy.

"What was that for!?" Cindy looked up to her.

"Making me come to this stupid place!" Maggie grabbed her collar, looking dead into her eyes.

Mike separated the two. "Knock it off, we're all here and we're gonna try to enjoy it, OKAY!?"

Maggie and Cindy murmured.

"Come on, we better catch up with Scooby." Brianna suggested.

"Uncle Scooby likes to arrive with a big bang!" Scrappy said with glee once they came out to get to the school.

A drawbridge came down and was now in front of them.

"Oh, I guess there _is _a drawbridge," Mike looked down. "Well, that's good to know... Come on, guys, Ms. Grimwood must be wondering where we are."

"Come on, Shaggy!" Scrappy grabbed the boy's hand and dragged him off with the girls.

* * *

As soon as they were inside the school now, there were revealed to be sharks in the moat. They came into a castle like places with knights in shining armor, creepy portraits, and there was a tiny green dragon who was by a short woman in pink with frizzy black hair.

"Matches can get a little fiesty around strangers," the woman came over to the group with her tiny dragon friend. "But once he gets to know you, he's fine."

"He's kinda cute..." Cindy smiled, looking down to Matches.

"What's with you and this 'cute'?" Maggie rolled her eyes.

"I like things that are cute, excuse me for being myself!" Cindy snapped back.

Matches came over to Scrappy.

"Glad to know ya, Matches, I'm Scrappy-Doo," the pup shook hands with the dragon. "I guess you already met my Uncle Scooby."

Matches looked back to Scooby and growled to him.

"Rello..." Scooby waved his paw.

"Then you must be Shaggy Rogers and Brianna Smith," the woman smiled to the teens. "I'm Ms. Grimwood, Headmistress of this Finishing School."

"Oh, nice to meet you." Brianna smiled, then took her hand out to shake Ms. Grimwood's, but the severed hand was shaking.

Shaggy looked nervous about that.

"Sorry," Ms. Grimwood smiled. "I thought you might need 'a hand' with your luggage... And who are these three?"

"I'm Mike Mazinsky," the tomboy introduced herself. "These are Cindy and Maggie..." she then dropped her voice low to a whisper. "Cindy's sweet as sugar, but Maggie is more sour than the mean girl in school who embarrasses you in front of your crush and the entire school."

There was a loud wolf howl heard.

"Mike, like, please tell me that was you..." Shaggy whimpered.

"I'm afraid not." Mike looked back to him, but kept her smile.

"Like, I'm not sure we'll be staying long, right Scoob?" Shaggy looked to his best friend.

"Raboslutely..." Scooby nodded.

Brianna rolled her green eyes. "Ah, you guys need to live a little..."

A purple bat was flying in the room then. This made Cindy, Shaggy, and Scooby run for the door, but the white hand floated over and shut it before they could escape.

"Come now, we have a contract, Shaggy," Ms. Grimwood walked over with a rolled up paper. "This is your and Brianna's signatures, is it not?"

"Why, I-I guess so..." Shaggy gulped.

"Sure it is!" Scrappy beamed. "We even witnessed it, right, Uncle Scooby?"

"Right, Rappy..." Scooby grabbed his collar nervously.

"And you two are our responsibility, so you're in this with us too." Mike told Cindy and Maggie.

"Well, this place is kind of a lot cooler than I thought it'd be..." Maggie shrugged.

"Good, now that's settled," Ms. Grimwood smiled. "Come, I want you to meet my girls..."

The purple bat came over.

"Ah, here's one of them now..."

"Girl!?" Cindy squeaked. "Don't you mean bat?"

"That's no girl!" Shaggy added.

The bat had a golden glow around it however and turned into a light purple-skinned girl with darker purple hair, emerald green eyes, red lips, and violet clothing. "What kind of bat? I'm Sibella... Count Dracula's daughter. I'm real close to nature..."

"Dracula's daughter!?" Shaggy and Scooby were shocked.

Maggie grinned. "No foolin'?"

"It's all true." Sibella smiled to her, showing her baby fangs.

"Cool, I always wanted to meet a vampire." Mike grinned.

The howl was heard again. By the window, the gang looked over and found a brown furred girl with curled and puffy orange hair, pointed ears, glowing yellow eyes, and a tattered blue dress with a bow in the center.

"Wow, a werewolf!" Scrappy was amazed.

"Winnie the Werewolf to be exact," Ms. Grimwood smiled. "Come down and meet your new teachers, Winnie."

"Hellooooo..." Winnie greeted with slight howling in her voice.

Shaggy, Scooby, and Cindy tried to run away again.

"Hey, you're Mike Mazinsky!" Winnie recognized the city tomboy.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," Mike smiled. "I guess you heard of me."

"Of course, your mom and my dad grew up in the same forest before she went to public school when Megaville was a village," Winnie smiled, then shook hands with her. "It's nice to meet you, Mike."

"Nice to meet you too, Winnie." Mike smiled, also felt thrilled to hear someone knew her parents, even if it was through other parents.

Scooby, **Shaggy**, and Cindy ran, but ran into a Frankenstein type girl with big hair and a green dress.

"Hi, I'm Elsa Frankenteen." the girl smiled, she had a very simpleton like voice.

"And I'm **rout** of rere!" Scooby turned with Shaggy and Cindy to keep running.

"Come on, Scrappy, we need to go home." Cindy picked the puppy up in her arms to run off.

"But Cindy!" Scrappy spoke up.

"I think they're just anxious to find their room," Ms. Grimwood smiled as always. "They must be tired."

"They don't look like they're tired..." Elsa commented.

"Yeah, it's like they never met a girl ghoul before..." Sibella added.

This made Elsa, Sibella, Ms. Grimwood, and Winnie laugh.

"I'm so sorry about them," Brianna looked to them. "They're just easy to scare."

"Especially Cindy." Maggie smirked. "I love putting spiders in her underwear in **the locker room**."

Brianna sighed, then walked off. "I better go find them..."

* * *

Cindy, Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy were upstairs now.

"Let's try to get out here." Shaggy pointed to the new door.

"But Uncle Scooby, Cindy, why are we leaving?" Scrappy asked. "Don't you wanna meet the rest of the girls? I thought you loved making **new friends**, Cindy!"

"Like, those weren't girls, Scrappy, they were ghouls!" Shaggy exclaimed as they looked into the gym room which looked more like a torture chamber.

There was another monster girl who was mainly blue and white and she came in through the wall.

"See what I mean!?" Shaggy pointed as he quaked with fear.

"Hi!" the girl greeted. "I'm Phantasma! Have you heard me play?" She flew over to the organ and started **to play** eerie music.

Scrappy smiled and walked over to the ghost girl. "Not bad, Phantasma! But do you know any rock and roll?"

Cindy grabbed Scrappy again and held his paw as she ran with Scooby and Shaggy. "Didn't your parents teach you to never talk to strangers?"

"No time for rocking, we gotta get rollin'!" Shaggy said as he ran off.

"Don't worry, Ms. Grimwood, we'll help Brianna find 'em..." Elsa's voice was heard.

"Guys, in here!" Cindy called as they came to a new door with a skull knob.

* * *

They quickly shut **the door** and panted to catch their breaths.

"Like, this looks like a good place to hide..." Shaggy sounded relieved.

Cindy looked around. "Cool, I love Ancient Egypt!"

Shaggy, Scooby, Scrappy, and Cindy hid in a sarcophagus, but quickly ran out because of a mummy. However, this mummy came out and wasn't harmful in any way, she was very small and yawned cutely. She even had a big pink bow on her head.

"Aw, she's actually kinda cute..." Cindy beamed.

"Butt Monkey, will you stop fussing over cute things!?" Maggie's voice was heard.

"M-Maggie!?" Cindy looked over her shoulder.

"S-S-Sorry we woke ya..." Shaggy said as he backed up with Scooby against Elsa.

"Ah, I see you've met the youngest of my girls," Ms. Grimwood walked over, smiling. "This is Tanis. The Mummy's daughter."

"Are they the new gym teachers?" Tanis asked as she came, **sucking** her thumb cutely.

Cindy lost her fear, she couldn't find Tanis scary in anyway.

"Yes they are, Tanis, we've been waiting for them a long time." Sibella explained with a smile.

"Guys, stop it, you're embarrassing me!" Brianna glared to Shaggy and Scooby as they held each other.

"It's not worth it," Shaggy **laughed** nervously. "You won't wanna eat us, we're just skin and bones!"

"Reah, rin and rones!" Scooby pulled back some fur to show his ribs.

"They're not gonna eat you!" Mike snapped.

"Oh," Phantasma giggled. "They're strange, Elsa!"

"They're in good shape, Phanty." Elsa **nodded** with a smile.

Scrappy smirked, showing **a muscle**. "Gee, thanks!"

"We hope we can help you girls." Brianna said with a smile.

"Against Galoway's Military School." Sibella pointed to the school next door.

"Yeah, they win every time!" Tanis pouted as she stood next to an empty trophy case. "I got nothing for my mummy case!"

Phantasma flew into a sphynix stand. "We need coaches with spirit!"

"Someone who could show us all the right moves!" Winnie hopped over, eager to **play a game**.

"I'm sure they'll try their best." Cindy smiled to the monster girls.

Scrappy pushed over Scooby with a confident smile. "That's my Uncle Scooby, he, Shaggy, and Brianna have more moves than a Russian chess player!"

Maggie looked to Cindy as if to ask what that means, though Cindy shrugged in response.

"Reah, ret's right!" Scooby smiled.

"Don't worry, Tanis, we'll help you get **a trophy**, or my name isn't Scrappy-Doo." the pup assured.

"And unfortunately it is..." Maggie murmured.

"I'm so happy I can howl!" Winnie jumped with joy. "In fact, I will! Mike, you wanna howl with me?"

Mike shrugged with a smile. "Why not?"

And with that, Mike and Winnie howled together, but it scared Shaggy and Scooby.

"Oh, it's so good with you coming here, guys," Sibella came to the cowardly duo.

"Yeah," Elsa walked over to them. "Welcome to Ghoul School!" She hit them on the back, which made them roll on the floor.

"Well, I'm glad that's all settled," Ms. Grimwood smiled. "Now, let me show you to your rooms."

The hand came over with a skeleton key set.

"Ah, here are the keys." Ms. Grimwood smiled.

Shaggy and Scooby fainted then.

"Gee, you guys must've been overcome by your warm welcome!" Scrappy said as he and Brianna dragged the two off to their rooms for the night.

Mike, Maggie, and Cindy followed them.


End file.
